This invention relates to a double-bearing type fishing reel which is in such a manner improved that the fishing line does not touch protrusions which are provided outside the spool.
Heretofore, as disclosed by Japanese Utility Patent Application Publication No. 17004/1992 and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 16087/1991, protrusions are provided near the spool of a double-bearing type fishing reel. A fishing line is wound on the spool, which is rotatably supported between the side boards of a reel body. These protrusions include the operating member of a clutch for switching the operating state of the spool over to a line take-up state or to a line let-out state, a finger-placing member, the fishing-line guide of a level wind device adapted to wind the fishing line parallel on the spool, and a fishing rod mounting section which is mounted on the fishing rod.
The surfaces of those protrusions which confront the spool are uneven.
Hence, when the fishing line is let out of the reel, it may become twined around the protrusions, or it may be brought in contact with the latter, thus being damaged. Furthermore, if the fishing line is brought into contact with the protrusions when let out, it is resisted thereby, which adversely affects the fishing-line throwing distance, or decreases the service life of the fishing line. That is, the fishing line is not smoothly let out.